What He Must Do
by Owlkin
Summary: Zachary's POV in the throne room, at the end of Blackveil when he dismisses several advisors. His thoughts on the events that had led up to that point. For Britt32.


**_ Written for Britt 32: A request generated from the fact that no one really knows what Zachary is thinking in BV._**

* * *

Zachary wearily rubbed his fingers against his temples as the council assembled in front on him gradually fell silent, their eyes looking to their king with anxiety and some slightly with fear. He had little taste for what needed to be done, but nevertheless it was still required in order to move forward. Regretfully, he turned his mind inwards for a moment, trying to imagine a time before, when he had such absolute trust in those he solicited for advice and wisdom. It was with these regrets, and with a level of resoluteness, that he centered his gaze on the first individual who would feel the implications of their actions.

For Castellan Sperren, while his voice had been one of reason and logic in the past, it was now long past to where he should have retired. In light of the fact he had not aided Spane and the others in their scheme, but also did nothing to stop their actions, Zachary felt his decision to merely put the old advisor into retirement was a sound one and recognized the years of loyal service.

Master Mender Destarion's skills and talents would be sorely missed at the castle, but his actions in disabling Laren and enabling the marriage to continue, despite Zachary's physical condition could not be ignored. His mind and will, could at times be easily swayed to the whims of others, and it was this flawed attribute that had led him down that dark path. Inherently, his soul was good, but his moral compass would be re-aligned at the River Unit, where he would still be able to utilize his skills to the benefit of the people there.

General Harborough had served his father before swearing his allegiance to Zachary. His service record was distinguished and spoke of his dedication to duty to the Hillander crown. But somewhere in the past few years, his straightforward manner had become warped under the manipulations of court politics and intrigues. He would make the manner of the General's indiscretion know and leave the decision in the hands of a military tribunal. They very well knew Zachary could have served him the maximum sentence for a crime such as his, thus the punishment would be appropriate when served.

The one man, that had instigated this whole affair, stood stiffly to the side, his eyes never leaving the base of the dais as he was called forth. Although Colin Dovekey would beg for Saverill's fate, it would not be granted. For in Zachary's opinion, the censure and wrath of his fellow Weapons would be more than a justifiable sentence. Even now, the quiet shadows that stood in the throne room could not conceal their disgust as their eyes followed Colin's movements. Silenced by their leader, they could only watch as their King had lain ill and his life placed in jeopardy by a man sworn to protect his liege with his heart, soul, and body. There was no defense for such a crime and his own punishment upon Breaker Island would make the man wish for death before his end came.

Almost sadly, he turned to Laren, gazing on her dear face as he considered the implications of what she had done. He knew she had thought she was acting in his best interest, but in truth, her decisions pained him in a way that the others did not. For one he had always considered as a big sister, one of the few individuals whom he had always thought knew him better than he knew himself; her dealings had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. To add insult to injury, he had also been informed of the destruction of his letters to Karigan. This new information he did not reveal to Laren but quietly kept to himself. Although her excuses were made by Estora as to why she had been kept away for her own safety, the situation did not sit right with him and he resolved to delve into the matter deeper on his own.

All others dealt with; this left one last task before he could begin to plan for the future.

_Estora. _

Even now, she was the absolute picture of grace and poise, her hands folded prettily across her voluminous skirts as she regarded him with an expression mingled with apprehension and what seemed to be a measure of regard.

His gaze was hard as he gritted his teeth, reassuring Estora that she had in fact done as she should in her position, but his inner thoughts were filled with trepidation and wariness, wondering how far entrenched she is in her 'advisor's' schemes. His blood ran cold when he recalled his discreet conversations with his loyal Weapons, particularly of the way Fastion quietly informed his liege of the nature of his marriage and consummation. Of these two events he could recall nothing but he distinctly remembered . . . Kari. He had thought it a blessing, a reprieve from the horrors of the real world to hold her so intimately, but given the information he had now, had it been more than a dream? Did his fever and the drugs administered transpose her face over that of Estora's?

He would have never given so much of himself, had he been more aware of his surroundings. It felt too personal a violation to let go so lightly, his mind and body used against him while others plotted and manipulated within the walls of the castle.

No, he resolved within himself. This would never be forgotten nor forgiven, but only time would tell how the coming events would unfold. His personal concerns would only be addressed once the threat of Morhaven's return was forever silenced.

The Blackveil expedition had not been seen or heard from in several months, and with them his heart resided with his Rider. Within the breast pocket of his coat, a letter addressed to him lay tucked against his heart, but he could not bring himself to open it. Laren had reluctantly handed it over, when confronted by a knowing Fastion and Willis, but explained that the letters in her possession were only to be delivered under special circumstances.

Zachary had seethed to himself as he traced the letters of his name on the parchment envelope, for he knew the 'circumstances' that Karigan had anticipated when she accepted to travel with the expedition. The fact though, that she had chosen to write to him kindled a flame of hope within his heart, his mind fervently recalling their shared moments in the past when he had thought he had seen a flicker of regard in her eyes. For the moment, it was more than enough for him to know that the potential for her love to grow was there.

His situation with Estora and the eastern provinces was tenuous, requiring careful maneuvering to ensure their support, but, at the same time, he knew that his marriage was an absolute pretense, one that he would not be able to stomach for much longer. There would come a day he hoped, in the not too distant future, when he would be able to dissolve the marriage and send Estora back to Coutre Province, where she would be able to continue with dignity as Lady-Governor. A level of duplicity would be maintained in her presence from then on, for although she had professed to have been pressured into the wedding, he had expected more from her.

Upon witnessing the slight gleam in her eye when the council spoke of Blackveil, he could not shake the dark feeling that she was involved in something more sinister than he had believed her capable of. Too much had occurred while he was unconscious, for she was not the same individual he had always known and respected. And as such, he would bide his time and hide his true feelings from all in this room. For himself, for his people, and for Karigan, he would harden his heart for what needed to be done. He could only hope Karigan would forgive him when she learned of the news upon her arrival.

Zachary had never felt more alone in that one moment, more so than he had ever felt in his life as he gazed at the once trusted faces of his friends and advisors. He would have to fight one battle at a time, starting in this very room where establishing his dominance and power would become his priority in the next coming months. The final confrontation with Morhaven, after years of clues, warnings, and tensions, would need to occur with Sacoridia united as a whole.

Swallowing his pride and carefully closing himself off, he quitted the room and slowly walked back to his quarters, quietly owning to the fact that his false marriage would need to continue for the time being, until he could formulate his next plan of action.

Until then, he would wait for her to come back, to him.

* * *

_**I choose to think he is a strategist and will be monitoring how the events play out. He has a lot of factors to consider before we get to the happy ending. And I think that he had a rude awakening with his advisors, thus he will act more decisively and aggressively. But that is me and my interpretation. Read, review, tell me what you think.**_


End file.
